Niagara Falls
by claupadfoot
Summary: Regina and Emma going to their first road trip as a married couple. Fluffy.


**Hi guys this one shot is inspired in a prompt that my friend Gab95lin gave me. I hope you enjoy.**

**thanks to my beta Caryn!**

**I love reviews please let me know what you think!**

"Couldn't you have chosen something less dangerous?" said Regina, exasperated. Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously Emma, Niagara Falls?"

"Come on, Gina! It's not like that. I think it's romantic."

"Have you been there already? Because if the answer is yes, I'd prefer not to go, dear." Emma closed the distance between them and held Regina by her back in her toned arms, whispering in her ear,

"I haven't, and even if I had, who cares? Come on, Gina! It's our first trip together as a married couple and I'm excited, aren't you?" Regina's body shivered from the proximity as she snuggled in Emma's arms. The feeling of being held still very new and perfect. Her smile reached her eyes at the mention of their status.

"Of course I am excited to spend time with you. I am beyond content to get out of town and be only with you, my wife. But I'm not sure about the site we're going to. Did you read about all the accidents there? The Rainbow Helicopter, the Power Plant, the Collision." Emma turned to face Regina, smiling sweetly at the preoccupied face of her wife. She caressed Regina's cheek before putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everything will be okay. You know why?" Regina looked into emerald eyes. "Because we'll be together." Regina bit her lip smirking. "And when we are together, nothing can stop us, right?" Regina nodded. Her chest constricted with happiness. It was still a new feeling, being this happy. Feeling this powerful in Emma's arms. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know it." Regina leaned to kiss Emma on the lips. The kiss was smooth, sweet, and heated, but not sexual. Sometimes the best way to prove everything she felt through displays of affection. And kissing Emma definitely was the best way to prove that all of her trust was with her.

"I love you so much, you fool." Emma grinned and rubbed her nose against Regina's. "I know I'm safe with you, and I'm sorry if I'm being a pain in the ass like you usually say. I'm just nervous."

"I know, babe, but you don't need to be. Everything will be fine and we'll be okay. We are going to have a lot of fun, and we should get going because I don't want us to be late on the road." Regina smiled and leaned to press another quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Yes dear, we should. I'm just going to make a quick trip to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go grab the bags." Emma tossed the bags in the bug. Regina wasn't completely pleased about going in the bug, but their plan to buy a new car was far away for now. Once they settle in the bug, Emma started the ignition, and after the bug passed Storybrooke's welcome sign, they didn't say a word. Silence was their best company when they were alone. It was something that usually could bother a person, but they were pretty much used to it.

The trip would take them at least two days because some stops were planned by Emma. Regina huffed at the idea, because the car trip wasn't pleasant, but Emma was beyond excited, and Regina stopped being a pain in the ass for Emma since they were together. They had almost four years of relationship, and two of married. Life was pretty good for them.

Nobody would ever think that they would have ended up together. Their relationship had been turbulent since the beginning, but that didn't stop them. Their love was stronger, their constant stubbornness and free will were what made them who they were today: Mayor Swan-Mills and Sheriff Swan-Mills.

They were on the road for over two hours, and Regina was feeling dizzy, but they had at least three hours more before their stop in Boston.

"Emma, honey. Could you please pull over?" Emma looked puzzled at Regina, and pulled over on the interstate.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her tone worried.

"I feel dizzy and I think I need to throw up. I'll be right back, dear." Emma unbuckled her belt and ran behind her wife with a worried face.

After what seemed forever, but was just ten minutes, they returned to the drive. Emma looked at Regina constantly worried about her and making sure she was okay.

"Emma, please. I'm fine. Stop looking at me and focus on the road." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for being worried, but you felt pretty bad, right? Was it something you ate?" Regina caressed Emma's free hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I don't really know, dear, but I'm sure it's nothing. Please stop worrying and focus. I'm okay." Emma huffed but nodded. Their joined hands remained for the rest of the drive.

At 7pm, they got to Boston. They were going to stay in a hotel for the night and in the morning continue their trip to Niagara Falls.

"I'm exhausted, aren't you?" Regina stepped of her heels. Emma didn't get why she was so adamant about using them for every occasion, but well, it was Regina Mills after all.

"Yes, I am. But I'm sure that if you hadn't have brought those damn heels, you'd feel less exhausted," Emma snorted. Regina gave her one of those looks that could kill.

"I seriously don't see why you're laughing. I bet you aren't able to be on these heels for an hour straight!" Emma kept laughing and Regina huffed in annoyance. "You're such a child sometimes."

"Oh, come on. First of all, I'm just messing with you, and I'm sure I can't wear those heels, babe, so relax." Emma went to the bathroom still laughing, while Regina changed her clothes. "Besides, I think you look damn fine in those heels," yelled from the bathroom while brushing her teeth.

"Could you please do one thing at a time? And I know I look hot." Emma peered her head around the door frame and smiled at Regina rolling her eyes. "I think we should stay here. I don't really feel like going out tonight, dear."

"Why? Are you still feeling bad?" Emma asked while wiping her hands on the towel. "Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" Regina waved her hand dismissing that idea.

"Of course not. I'm just tired, and I'm sure it's just the weather. You know I'm not used to going out of Storybrooke." They were holding each other. Emma pressed their foreheads together and leaned in to kiss her beautiful wife.

"That I do." Regina smiled between the kisses. They were always like this, loving. Of course they had fights like all couples, but love prevailed. Their bond was beyond normal. And it felt right. Every moment together felt completely right.

They were happy. Their family was finally together after a couple of years fighting over Henry. They were together now.

Emma gave Henry up for adoption when she was young, because there wasn't sustenance to keep him safe, to give him the life he deserved. So she made the most difficult decision of her life. She gave him away, to give him a better chance. And for coincidences of the life, Regina adopted him. They met in Boston one day, while Regina went for a business trip. Everything clicked right away, when deep brown eyes met green emerald ones. Their relationship started as a friendship, but they became more than that quickly. Being far away made everything harder, but with some escapes to Boston, they managed. Regina always talked about Henry but Emma didn't meet him till she moved to Storybrooke.

After one year of dating. Regina told Emma that Henry was adopted. And everything went down from there. Their fights made everything impossible, and their love seemed too shattered, but it wasn't like that.

It was stupid fighting over their son. It was stupid to be apart when the love was always in their eyes. So they decided to keep being together and mend their differences. Eventually, they married. Now, being here, happy, with their son loving them and them completely and utterly in love. Everything was well.

After what seemed like a lot of time kissing, they decided to stay in the hotel. Maybe watch a movie and sleep early, the tiredness taking the best of both, already.

The next morning, Regina was the first to get up, like always. Emma was snoring like a kid, as Regina smiled. She stayed there looking at her wife. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, the morning light entering through the window and making Emma's hair brighter. Regina stroked Emma's cheek with her finger trailing small circles under her eyes, and leaned in kissing her nose and eyes.

Emma purred and smiled half asleep.

"I could wake like this forever." Regina smiled broadly. Emma brought her down onto her body and hugged her, sticking her face into brown short hair. "I love you," Emma said with raspy voice.

"I love you too, darling." They kissed. The kiss was heated and sweet, even silly. Their lips brushed lightly against each other, with the taste of sleep in their senses. Emma's teeth gripped on Regina's lips and her tongue asked for entrance. Regina moaned at the intruding tongue of her wife. Their hands joined between the sheets. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky, Emma." Emma chuckled.

"You're lucky? I am the luckiest woman in the world, Regina." The brunette sent a curious glare, "I have you and Henry. I'm definitely the luckiest." Emma traced lines with her fingers on olive skin.

"We both are." Emma smiled, kissing Regina's shoulder, neck, and collarbone. Regina shivered at the contact. "How about a shower together?" Regina smirked and pulled Emma down for another kiss.

After taking a shower together, they went for breakfast in a restaurant near the hotel.

They visited a couple of stores to buy gifts and food for the rest of trip, because Emma said she wouldn't be capable of handling another trip without snacks.

"You eat like a child." Emma snorted.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, for being this fun person. You should stop eating like a rabbit." She winked at Regina as she huffed, rolling her eyes.

They were on the road for at least 4 hours, Regina getting impatient and Emma humming a song while driving. Henry called to find out where they were and how, and after a cheesy conversation between mother and son, they were finally in New York.

Regina was fascinated by all the buildings despite the noise. Emma was used to big cities, but New York was simply another thing. The streets were full of people walking to their jobs, and the traffic was unbelievable.

"We need to go to the Empire State Building and take pictures," said Regina excited, "Also to Central Park, and to Time Square." Emma laughed hard at Regina's excitement.

"Who's the child now?" Regina slapped Emma's arm, "Ouch!"

"Oh, Shush! I'm not behaving like a child. That certainly is you in our relationship, darling."

"Ha! Well at least I'm the funniest," Emma said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh dear, you look idiotic like that. Please behave." Emma laughed out loud. They stopped the car at the hotel, and went to check in for the night.

After all the trouble of checking in, they decided to go out to walk in Midtown Manhattan through Time Square. All the locals and theaters were stunning. The Coca-Cola sign shined high. Regina was in wonder.

They stopped to take pictures like they promised Henry. Regina posed signaling one poster of the Evil Queen and Emma laughed really hard. That was a funny story to tell. When they were fighting, Emma commented that Regina seemed so familiar to one of her favorite characters, the Evil Queen, so the joke stayed for quite awhile.

"Oh my god! Henry is going to love this picture, I can't believe it was your idea!" The blonde laughed uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Miss Swan." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now I'm Miss Swan?" Regina sent her a glare. "I think its Swan-Mills, babe. Or just "dear" or "darling", don't you think?" She closed the distance and pulled Regina close to her body, surrounding her in her arms.

"Yes." They shared a kiss, heated and long.

"Hmm, I love to kiss you, but I think we should get going if you really want to see New York City from the Empire State Building, and because I don't think I can't stay separated from your lips long." Regina smirked and stole a kiss before nodding in acceptance.

Once in the Empire State Building, they took all of the possible pictures of the city and of themselves. They walked in Central Park, the lights illuminating the dark park, some couples were holding hands like them, but mostly there were musicians playing on the paths in the park.

"We should come here again," said Regina resting her head on Emma's shoulders, "It's so peaceful and so far away of home, sometimes I'm okay with being far away." Emma pressed her lips to Regina's head.

"I completely agree, babe. Besides we don't have these little times alone, lately." Regina hummed and whispered a little yes. Regina leaned more on Emma's shoulders closing her eyes and enjoying the cold air, enjoying the precious moment with her wife.

They stayed over two hours more and then left to the hotel to have dinner and get ready for bed, because they still had miles to go before getting to their destination.

The travel took them at least one hour because Emma stopped to use the bathroom three times. Regina was exhausted already, wanting to just get there.

They were going to stay in the Sheraton at the Falls. Getting there was quick, and after checking in and eating, they took their stuff to go visit the falls.

When they arrived, the view was majestic, even breathtaking. Emma was extremely excited not just to be there, but because she was sharing this amazing moment with Regina, her friend, lover, partner and wife.

"Did you know that Niagara Falls is the second largest falls in the world based on the width? More than 6 million cubic feet of water falls over the crest line every minute in high flow. I mean, come on! Every fucking minute, Regina!"

"You're a nerd sometimes, dear." Emma laughed.

"Yes I am, but come on, look at this!" she said signaling to the falls. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Indeed, dear. It's breathtaking. I wish Henry could see it too," Emma embraced Regina.

"Oh, we could always come back."

"Yes, but not in that death trap of a car you have." Emma leaned and laughed into Regina's neck.

"You love the Bug, don't lie to me."

"I love you, not that car, darling." Emma shook her head with half a smile. "What? It's amazing, though! We are staring at half Canada and half the States."

"Of course, you do. And yeah, I know." They stared at the falls in silence. Emma was thinking, maybe it was time to propose something that's had been on her mind lately.

"Gina?"

"Yes, darling?" She shifted nervous. And Regina noticed.

"What do you think about adopting a baby?" Regina separated herself from Emma, awestruck. "I mean, I think we're ready. I want this with you."

"I, I don't know, Emma. Are we?" Emma nodded. "We can always discuss this when we get home, don't you think?" Regina bit her lip.

"Yes, sure, but anyway I think we are ready."

"Maybe we are, but I just want to make this ours. This trip is just about us, our love. Our life, and I know it's important for you, this subject, but I just want to think things like how much I love you, and how lucky I am, how happy you make me. Can we, darling?"

"We don't only have to think about it. We can live it." Regina put Emma's wild hair behind her ear, before approaching and pressing her lips against her wife's. Forgetting where they were, forgetting the amount of water rushing over the escarpment every second, simply forgetting who they were, but knowing who they had become, and who they were going to be.


End file.
